


Warmth

by DScarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, just a lil' morning lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScarlet/pseuds/DScarlet
Summary: Noctis starts the day off in one of the best ways possible.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish this was longer but whatever
> 
> :)

Noctis was drawn into the waking world gradually, sunlight gracing his eyelids. He’d slept well and was relaxed and refreshed. Sighing and blinking his eyes open he rolled over, moving closer behind his boyfriend, draping an arm around his waist. His lower half moved of its own accord, pushing his morning wood against a bare behind. He placed a peck behind Prompto’s ear, snuggling even closer.

Prompto shifted, legs tangling with Noctis’.

“Morning…”

“Mm…”

Mornings like this were the best, where he found Prompto still in bed with him. His sleeping habits often meant Prompto would be long gone by the time he woke up. There was no greater excuse to lay in, especially with the light filtering in through the parted curtains, the sounds of the bustling city outside strangely distant.

He knew Prompto could feel his arousal against him, it was kind of obvious. Noctis was definitely in the mood, rolling his hips forward suggestively. Prompto arched back into him.

Noctis hummed, nuzzling Prompto’s hair before nipping the shell of his ear. He was glad they were on the same page. His erection slid along the crack of Prompto’s ass as he cupped him, giving a couple of strokes.

Prompto moaned quietly, rocking along with his hand. Noctis responded in kind, trailing his fingers back around his hip, down along his thigh. He kneaded the smooth flesh, his hand on the underside urging Prompto’s leg up, sliding his own in between.

With him now spread enough, Noctis traced his fingers to his cleft. He was still wet from the night before, and two fingers slipped in easily. Prompto didn’t really need stretching, so after a few pumps he withdrew and propped himself up on one elbow. Taking hold of his cock, he effortlessly entered into Prompto’s snug heat, all the way to the base.

They groaned together, Prompto turning his head and meeting Noctis’ mouth, massaging their lips, slow and sweet. Bringing an arm against Prompto’s chest, Noctis began thrusting gently, shallow movements that kept their bodies flush.

Prompto broke away from him, eyes closed and mouth parted. Noctis just watched, how his brow twitched, eyes fluttering, every time he sunk deep.

Noctis leant his head against the nape of his neck and he could feel it, the steady rise, the pressure within him. Grazing his teeth against Prompto’s skin, Noctis pressed into him harder, quickening the rock of his hips.

Prompto moaned, pressing his face into the pillow, beautiful neck exposed. His own erection was wedged between him and the mattress but he didn’t seem to care, squeezing deliciously around Noctis’ cock.

Noctis was determined to make him come first, holding off on his quickly building climax to brace himself over him, aiming for that place that would push Prompto over the edge. He made sure Prompto could feel every inch of his cock, just as Noctis could feel every inch that hugged him.

Prompto gasped every time their hips met, small noises escaping his throat. Noctis dropped his lips to his skin, stopping at a spot on his shoulder to suck there, leaving a red mark in his wake. It matched the many others that dotted the line of his clavicle and painted his chest.

Prompto suddenly clenched his hands in the sheets, his body bucking beneath him. His breath caught a moment, then released, Noct’s name disappearing into the pillow, then he jerked once more, muscles contracting and sending sparks of pleasure through Noctis’ body. Panting, he slumped, and Noctis kissed him again, finally letting go.

He groaned as he moved faster, chasing his orgasm. Prom’s name was a breath from his lips and he buried his face in the crook of Prompto’s neck, eyes closing.

Noctis kept grinding his hips, over and over, until he was coming, spilling over, and it was like falling into nothing and everything at once. He stilled and held Prompto close, decorating his neck, his cheek, the side of his head with kisses.

They stayed like that for a while. Heads pressed together, limbs wrapped around each other, their breathing a conversation. The warmth between them felt like home.

Noctis caressed his face, pulling away, slipping from his body. Prompto followed, rolling onto his back and stretching. He looked so gorgeous in the sun. The golden rays complimented every bump, every dip, every freckle, every mark, everything else in between. Prompto would love to hear it, but he would never believe him.

They gazed at each other. Noctis smiled, lazy and happy.

“Morning.”

Prompto laughed, eyes reflecting light and love; his heart soared.

“Morning.”


End file.
